plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blockhead Zombie
|flavor text = One day, a Cave Zombie fell head-first into a glacial stream. It had been a bad day already, so he lay there in the frigid water for a long time contemplating the insignificance of his life. When he finally stood up, he discovered that his head was encased in ice. At last, his life had meaning! He was unique! He was Blockhead Zombie! At least, that's his story and he's sticking to it. }} Blockhead Zombie is a zombie encountered in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It absorbs a lot of normal damage shots like Knight Zombie. Even though it has headwear made of ice, it does not have any weakness to fire projectiles, such as flaming peppers, fire peas, and napalm peas. Description The Blockhead Zombie has a rugged, protective ice block on its head that covers most of its face. Its attire and facial hair is the same as a standard Cave Zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic The ice block on his head provides amazing protection from damage. One day, a Cave Zombie fell head-first into a glacial stream. It had been a bad day already, so he lay there in the frigid water for a long time contemplating the insignificance of his life. When he finally stood up, he discovered that his head was encased in ice. At last, his life had meaning! He was unique! He was Blockhead Zombie! At least, that's his story and he's sticking to it. Overview The Blockhead Zombie absorbs 89.5 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 27, 54, 80 (when the ice block is destroyed), and 85 normal damage shots, before dying at 89.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Frostbite Caves - Days 11, 13, 14, 15, and 16 Strategies General Although the Blockhead Zombie has moderate speed, its ice block absorbs a lot of damage, which means this zombie is very strong. Like its counterpart the Knight Zombie, it can be a big problem if you are unprepared. If you see it in the seed selection screen, use a Potato Mine, Chili Bean or Chomper to kill it instantly, because Blockhead Zombies are harder to destroy than Buckethead Zombies. If combined with Hunter Zombies and Dodo Rider Zombies, they can be very threatening. Avoid using Magnet-shrooms, as its ice block is not magnetic, thus wasting 100 sun and a seed slot in the process. If you are able to purchase the premium seed slot expansion, do it. It can allow you to carry an extra high-damage plant, such as the Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or the Squash. Beware, if there is a zombie in front, the Squash might not register which zombie you want to kill. Also, be sure to stock up on plenty of coins via the Endless Zones or the levels you previously played in order to use Power Ups to kill this zombie in a final attempt to defend your house. Using Sun Bean on this zombie is a very good idea. It is best to use Plant Food on the Sun Bean to kill it instantly, because you could get a lot of sun from this zombie and ice blocks are harder to destroy than buckets. Among all the plants released in Frostbite Caves, the Chard Guard is the most effective against this zombie, as it can hurl it and other zombies back, buying your defenses time. If you want to use Chard Guard against it, it is recommended to have high damage plants behind the Chard Guard to deal damage while the Chard Guard flings back the Blockhead Zombie. Pepper-pult can also be used against this zombie, but beware, the peppers will not deal more damage, even though they are on fire and the Blockhead Zombie's protection is made of ice. Gallery Blockhead almanac.png|Almanac Entry (Part 1). bandicam 2015-01-17 08-51-56-023.jpg|A Blockhead Zombie in-game. Blockhead Faint.jpg|A fainted Blockhead Zombie. Trivia *It was inspired by the Ice Block Zombie from the Frostbite Falls from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It shares this trait with Fire Peashooter, which is inspired by Flaming Pea. *It is the Frostbite Caves counterpart of Dark Ages' Knight Zombie. **However its ice block can't be stolen by the Magnet-shroom. *This, Camel Zombies, Knight Zombie, Conehead Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a regular Zombie. * The Hot Potato cannot melt the ice block. ** Thawing plants can't even melt the ice block.